The present invention relates to an adjustable fluid amplified shock absorber.
By way of background, fluid amplified shock absorbers of various types are known. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,722,640 and 4,064,977. However, insofar as known to applicant, fluid amplified shock absorbers were not adjustable to provide different levels of shock absorbing capacity while in an assembled condition.